Falling In Love , Falling In Lust
by xImperfectEnigmax33
Summary: Honey Daniels is lonely and she wants to find the one. But one man changed her life, she fell deeply in love or in lust with him. But would a secret of his tear the two apart? :F Honey Daniels/Matthew Cardona
1. Will I ever find love?

[ IF THERE'S TYPOS IN THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY ABOUT IT, kayyy. This story was based on a dream that I had, & so I made this dream as a story. I hope you like the first chapter. 3 :] PLEASE, no negative criticism on it. Thank you lovies. ENJOY. :D ]

**It was that one night that changed my life, the night I met him, the night that he turn my world upside down. How could this be you may ask? Well, have you ever been in love or in lust with someone? I was maybe both, but mostly in love. He makes me feel alive in every way, the way he stares me as though I was all he ever wanted.I wanted to learn more about him and his ways, but it's a mystery, he's a mystery** - - -

Before I met my mysterious guy, my life was normal. I had normal job as a photographer, model and journalist. Everyday was interesting, yet normal. . Looking for the one was hard for me, since every guy I met only was interested on how I look. Shallow men never caught my attention. Once in a while, when me and couple of my gal pals went out to do our weekly night out to any place that we set out minds on, there's always one sleezball that is always kissing my ass, not literally. I am beautiful, but I'm not going to take advantage of it. I am free, but I have a feeling that I'm not going to feel free as much as I am feeling it now. I'm a young independent individual and I don't need anyone to take care of me, especially a guy. I had this dream that I will soon meet a man and that he's going to make my life extraordinary. I'm looking for a challenge, something that I never experience in my life, and I want to find that in a guy. So many emotions in my mind, especially fear. Fear, I repeatedly said it softly. That word echoed in my head like a Marilyn Manson song. I am going to face something fearful, I whispered to myself. The thought of that made me body cringed and my stomach turn. I got up and looked out the window, it was raining. Normally when it's raining, it makes me feel relaxed but why am I feeling so broken and nervous. I jumped as I heard the phone ring, I checked the caller Id and it was Bianca, one of my closest friends.

"_Hello?" _

_"Heyy Honey, it's me Bianca!" _she said with so much enthusiasm

_"Yeah I know it's you, what's up?" _ Her enthusiasm makes me feel kind of better, like if some of my nervousness and fear was soaked up by enthusiasm.

_"Hmmm, well guess who's coming to see you! I think you already know the answer to that question though, but yeahh, guess who, guess who!"_

I giggled a little _"Let me see, is it you?"_ Bianca is like a sister to me, she was always there for me and still is. I'm psyched that she's coming to visit, I needed the company.\par

_"Duhh, I'm coming to visit in a week during my vacation , but I'm not staying over your place for long ; You know how Munro gets when I'm over your place." _ Munro is her overly jealous fiancee, they were together for almost three years. He popped the questioned to her a year ago. I'm happy for them but Munro needs to get over his jealousy issues.

_"Yeah I know, his jealousy hormones takes over. I don't understand why he doesn't go to anger management or something. I am glad that I am single, I don't have time to deal with the relationship bullshit."_ I was so lying when I said that I'm glad that I'm single, honestly I get lonely sometimes, and be wanting to cuddle or share my feelings with someone. I'll just have to wait for the right one for me, I hope I find him soon. .

_"Jealousy does not involve it's self with anger . . . Or does it? I don't know but he does not need anger management classes, and you know want a guy to lovie dovie you" _ She giggled. Was she reading my mind over the phone?

_"Okayy, well I'll talk to you later, I have a huge migraine that I can't take. But you better call me when you get here next week, I totally need the company and tell Munro I said Hi."_ I don't usually call him Munro, I call him Ro but I guess this migraine was making my head all fucked up.

_"Alright, be safe hun and take care, Byee."_

_"Thanks and Okay,Bye."_

As I hung up the phone I thought about Murno's Jealousy issues, I questioned myself, " Am I going to meet a guy that has jealous issues like him?" I really hope I don't. I shook my head then I got up and walked to my bedroom to look for my iPod. I needed a little music time to make these strange thoughts go away. I searched on top of my Bureau and there it was, I took it and laid down on my the bed feeling cozy and feeling to sleepyness sinking in. I plugged in earphones and pressed play. The song "Your Decision" by Alice In Chain. The soothingness of the song was sending me to dreamland, and I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was ,

_" Watched your fears become your God ; It's your decision. . . It's your decision. . ." _


	2. Meeting The Girls

[ I'M SORRY IF THERE'S TYPOS , GUYS. But, Enjoy this next chapter to the story. 3 ]

**I opened my eyes slowly, and I just noticed that I drifted to sleep. I looked at the time and it was 6:30 PM**. _" Fuck! I'm going to be late for a photoshoot!".___**I jumped off my bed, and I nearly slipped, good thing I had balance. I took a towel and rushed quickly to the bathroom, it was really weird that the bathroom light was on. I thought to myself ,** _"Maybe I forgot to turn it off"_. **Skeptial, I checked around the bathroom and nothing nor nobody was there. So, I just took off my clothes and hopped in shower. After the shower I made my bed before anything, then dried off, put my bra and underwear on, slipped into so some black skinny jeans and converse, put my favorite Black Veil Brides T-shirt. I finished getting dress and left to my photoshoot**. . - - -

During the photoshoot, I had a blast. I met a few people, did some laughs and posed with some of the models. I couldn't help but noticed how happy I was today, I just love doing my job, I wouldn't trade it for anything. So after I was done with the photoshoot I changed my clothes but I left the make up on cause I love the way it looked. I was fixing my hair, I caught a sighting of the models coming here, I wonder what they want, I questioned myself. One of the models looked she could be my twin, that's kind of cool since I could do lots of pranks with her. I think her name is Autumn. The others were mostly blondie or red heads. I 'm going to stop looking at them now cause they might think I am weird. But why would I care? I like being out of the ordinary. I turned around and saw that they behind me.

_"Hey girls, what's up?_ I flashed a little smile at them even thought I was kind of faking it.

"Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to join us for a night out, you seem like an awesome person to hang out with and we were having so much fun during the photoshoot that we just loved your personality and we want to hangout with you more."

I thought about , I'm really flattered about that, maybe I should go with them_. "Sure, I'll love too and thank you. It like fun, what time do you guys want to meet up_?"

_"Well, we are going to leave the hotel like around 9:46, so how about 10 o'clock on the dot at your place?" _said one of the blondes.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll just give you my address and number" I grabbed my purse and took out a notepad and a pen. I wrote down my address and number, then I handed it to them. _"Here you go, girls. Anything else?" _I smiled.

Autumn flashed a smile too, " You have an adorable smile but no that's it, we'll see you later, right'? I giggled, I think she might have a little crush on me.

"Umm, yeahh, for sure!" I hugged them all and left the hotel where the photoshoot was taken. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a good night.

I arrived home and I rushed straight to my closet, I definitely know what I'm going to wear. Black Pumps, Light Jean Shorts, Sleeveless Leather Jacket, With A Marilyn Monroe Tank Top and a Fedora Hat. "I'm so ready for tonight, I'm feeling lucky!" I giggled and went to the bathroom, when I was taking a shower, I felt good, relaxed, happy. I felt like singing so I did,

_" So Happy I Can Die But It's Alright"_

I got out the shower and I dried myself quickly. I put some music it on as I got dressed, "It's GaGa night" . I finished getting dressed and now it's time for my hair and make up. I looked in the mirror, and twirl my hair on my finger _"Hmmm, loose curls and natural make up? Yepp, good decision!"_ I did my hair and make up then I grabbed my purse and call the girls_. "Hey, I'm going outside now" _

"Great, we're already out here waiting for you!" I went outside and was greeted with a bunch of hugs, I felt like I was part of their group or something._ "Okayy, so let's get ready to fucking party!" _We all cheered and headed to the nightclub.


End file.
